1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display element and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display element to display a high quality image by substantially preventing deterioration in the display dignity due to uneven display, white or black turbid spots.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color liquid crystal display element has a color filter layer made of a resin layer coated on either of an array substrate. The Array substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to a driving element. Another substrate provided opposite to the array substrate is provided with an opposite electrode. A gap defined between the two substrates is charged with a liquid crystal composition. Conventionally, alignment films are formed on the surfaces of the substrates, respectively, in contact with the liquid crystal composition to orientate or align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal composition in predetermined directions.
However, since the resin layer used for the color filter layer in such a liquid crystal display element contains impurities, the impurities are dissolved in the liquid crystal layer to cause an image-sticking phenomenon and defective display so that the display dignity is lowered remarkably. On the other hand, since the alignment films of the liquid crystal display is in direct contact with the liquid crystal layer, the alignment layers are hydrolyzed due to moisture contained in the liquid crystal layer or moisture soaking from the outside. Such hydrolysis causes white or black turbid spots and defects on the image display so that the display dignity is lowered too.